Thick as Thieves
by SophF95
Summary: Lara and Patrick are married and have two sons. They are planning on going to the zoo for a family day out but unexpected events could jeopardise the day, potentially their lives. What will happen to the Spiller family?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I've been watching old episodes of Casualty and have decided to write a fanfic about Lara and Patrick. Basically, Patrick doesn't die and him and Lara get married and have two sons called Rory who is 13 years old and Morgan who is 9 years old. It is going to include characters from series 16 such as Duffy, Dillon, Max and Simon. Simon has a crush on Lara still. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review!_

It was 9 o'clock in the Spiller house and the family were getting ready to go out for the day. They had decided the previous night that they were going to go to the zoo for the day as Lara and Patrick had somehow managed to get the same day off which was a rarity.

"Rory, Morgan! Hurry up, we're going in a minute!" Patrick shouted up the stairs in his broad Yorkshire accent. He waited at the bottom of the stairs as he listened to Rory shout back that they would be down in a minute before leaving to go back to the kitchen where Lara was stood making sandwiches. She had decided at last minute to make a hamper to take with them as they didn't know how busy the zoo would be and thought that this might be easier for lunch.

"They said they'll be done in a minute apparently." Patrick said as he walked over to Lara who was busy making some last minute sandwiches to put in the hamper.

"Can you put these back in the fridge please?" Lara asked as she piled up packets of ham and cheese in Patrick's arms whilst she put the sandwiches into the hamper. As Patrick closed the fridge door he smiled as he turned and saw his wife and sneaked up behind her, putting his hands around her waist.

"Does your glamorous assistant get some kind of reward?" Patrick asked playfully as Lara turned to face her husband. As she looked into his eyes she couldn't help but smile and feel happy at the sight of her wonderful husband. She had no idea how she would cope without him as he was her life.

"Well, Mr Spiller, surely you should help your equally glamorous wife voluntarily?" Lara asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the duo closer together.

"I suppose but surely my assistance is worth a small reward. I mean, it is such a rare occasion for me to make sandwiches." Patrick explained and he couldn't help but grin as he looked at Lara as she knew he was right. Lara had admitted previously that Patrick was a good chef but that when it came to making basic things like sandwiches that he was useless. Lara pulled Patrick in closer and slowly lifted her head, gently placing her lips on his.

"Is that it?" Patrick said as the duo pulled out of the kiss but before Patrick had the opportunity to argue his case Lara turned to him.

"Don't push it Spiller. We have a zoo to get to." Lara said as she untangled herself from Patrick and lifted the hamper into the hall before leaning over the banister and looked up the stairs.

"Boys you need to get down these stairs now otherwise we'll go without you!" Lara shouted up the stairs and suddenly thudding was heard from above as the boys made their way across the landing and down the stairs whilst Lara rummaged around in her bag for the house keys. As she lifted her head she couldn't help but smell the strong scent of aftershave that had filled the hallway.

"Rory, please tell me you have not put your Dad's aftershave on again." Lara asked before turning to face her son. He was stood by the door wearing a shirt and jeans with several buttons of the shirt undone showing his pale chest.

"Rory Gordon Spiller, get yourself into the bathroom and quickly wash off that aftershave and button up. You're 13 not 30." Lara ordered as she watched Rory reluctantly make his way back up the stairs and turn into the bathroom.

"Lara, take it easy. It's meant to be a relaxing day. Besides, he has to do something drastic to get the girls after inheriting your looks." Patrick joked as he stood chuckling by the door.

"Oi! It didn't stop you!" Lara argued back as she helped Morgan to find his other shoe in the cupboard.

"Well, about that. I took pity on you." Patrick said as she walked to the stairs to see if there was any sign of Rory emerging. However, as he was about to call him he felt something hit his arm and when he looked he realised that Lara had hit him jokingly to get one back.

"Shut it Spiller. Get the boys and the hamper into the car whilst I lock up." Lara demanded as Rory made his way down the stairs and followed his Dad and younger brother out the door into the car, Lara following not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello. So, I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter? Did anyone read it? Did you not enjoy it? Anyways, I'm still going to carry on for now purely because I need some Lara and Patrick in my life right now. Please let someone just review this chapter! _

**Chapter 2:**

"Are we there yet Dad?" Morgan asked from the back of the car. They had only been in the car for fifteen minutes and already Morgan was getting restless.

"No, not yet." Patrick replied simply to his youngest son. He could tell already that they were going to be in for a long ride to the zoo as they were nowhere near yet. Patrick looked in is rear view mirror and could see Morgan sulkily looking out of the window at all the cars going past and all the dozens of fields. He glanced to the other side of the car and could see Rory gazing out the window, his ears covered by a huge set of headphones that he had insisted on for his birthday, a faint smell of aftershave still lingering around him. Patrick couldn't help but grin as he thought back to that very scene that morning and knew that Rory had got the idea from him.

"How long is it until we actually get there?" Morgan asked again as he diverted his eyes back to the front of the car. Patrick sighed as he turned briefly to look at Lara to help him out.

"It'll be about another half an hour yet Morgan." Lara stated, followed by a large sigh from her son as he once again reverted his gaze to looking out of the window.

As the family made their way down the motorway out of Holby, Lara decided to put the radio on to try and cheer Morgan up. She didn't like seeing him in a mood when it was meant to be a happy family day out. As music started to blast out of the speakers, Patrick decided to tap along to the beat on the steering wheel with his fingers whilst Lara gently nodded her head in time with the music. The sun was beginning to shine making the road ahead look welcoming as they left the last of the city behind them, all their worries and cares gone; only fresh air and enjoyment ahead of them.

Looking out of the window, Lara smiled as she thought about how happy she is with life. She has a job she loves, a wonderful husband, a gorgeous house, and two amazing kids. She turned to Patrick who was still tapping away to the music as she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him.

"What?" Patrick asked confusingly as he had no idea what was so entertaining.

"Oh, nothing. But you do know, Mr Spiller, that I love you." Lara stated as she placed her hand on his lap since she couldn't hug him whilst he was driving.

"I love you too Mrs Spiller, but what is with all the sudden soppiness?" Patrick asked but before Lara had the chance to answer she quickly but silently raise her hand to point out of the windscreen. A car was speeding towards them in the distance up the motorway in the wrong direction. It was driving in the central lane, the lane that they were in. Lara, paralysed with shock, stared ahead at the oncoming car whilst Patrick frantically tried his best to move into another lane, but it was no use, they were blocked in. As Patrick began to brace himself for the impact of the impending crash, he looked in the rear view mirror, first at Morgan who seemed oblivious to what was happening, then to Rory. He noticed that he had taken his headphones off, either because he knew something was going to happen or because they had put the radio on. He briefly caught eye with his eldest son, a look of fear etched across his face as he noticed the car storming towards them at a startling speed.

"Hold on kids!" Patrick exclaimed and before he had chance to explain that everything was going to be ok tyres began squealing, glass smashing, a massive shunt, and all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello. Just a huge thank you to the person who reviewed my last chapter – it was so kind of you had inspired me to carry on with this story! I'm not sure if I am happy with this chapter but I don't have time to rewrite it but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Reviews would be gratefully appreciated. Also, which paramedics would you like to see at the scene? Finally, who should be in charge of the ED, Harry Harper or Max Gallagher as I love both and really can't decide? Thank you!_

**Chapter 3:**

All was quiet for what seemed like minutes, then suddenly the air was filled with the sound of screaming, shouting and horns beeping. The entire motorway was in turmoil as cars had swerved to avoid being hit yet ended up crashing into cars in other lanes.

Slowly lifting his head, Patrick opened his eyes, clouds of smoke blowing in front of the windscreen making his view of what was happening hasty. He could feel something warm trickling down his face so he lifted his hand up and as he moved it away he could see it was blood oozing out of a gash on his head.

The sound of whimpers began to fill Patrick's ears and he instantly recognised them as belonging to Morgan. As he hurried to check on his family Patrick felt a slight pain in the back of his neck. He paused for a moment but he decided to carry on, after all he could feel all his body parts and couldn't feel any pain anywhere and was desperate to check on his boys and wife.

"Boys, are you two ok?" Patrick asked whilst trying to find something to put on his head to try and stop it from bleeding. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the outline of Lara and she wasn't moving. He was trying to remain calm in order to try and reassure his boys.

"I'm fine," Patrick heard Rory reply but the sound of sobbing was still audible from Morgan.

"What about Morgan?" Patrick asked as he turned to face the two boys.

"My, my leg is trapped, and my head hurts." Morgan cried. He could see his Dad looking at him and all he wanted to do was give him a huge hug but he couldn't. He couldn't go anywhere.

"Look at me Morg, it'll all be ok, I promise. Now, try to keep calm while I check on your mother." Patrick explained as he had been watching Lara out of the corner of his eye and desperately needed to help her.

"Lara, Lara, can you hear me?" Patrick asked shakily as he gently nudged his wife trying to rouse her but nothing happened. He leaned over towards Lara and could luckily see that she was breathing. He could see a large cut on her head where it had hit off the window during the impact which Patrick thought must of knocked her unconscious.

As Patrick looked at his wife and then to his boys he couldn't help but begin to panic at the situation he was in. He was normally the one who kept a cool head in these types of situations but, as his colleagues had previously told him, it all changes once people you love are involved. Patrick sat back in his seat, a deep breath escaping from his body in order to try and keep him calm. He knew that he just had to hold it together until help arrived. He couldn't believe what had happened and felt increasingly frustrated knowing that there was not much he could do until help arrived.

Suddenly, Patrick was torn from his thoughts as the sound of someone being sick nearby distracted him. He turned as quickly as he could in his seat to look at his boys and saw that it was Morgan who had been sick.

"Dad, I don't feel too good." Morgan said weakly as tears began to fall down his face. Patrick felt so useless being unable to get to him but they were blocked in by other cars so there was no chance of Patrick being able to climb out of the car to get to him.

"How do you feel? Describe it to me." Patrick asked as he looked concerningly at his son looking for physical symptoms that could help him as he really wasn't looking too good.

"I feel sick, and it hurts." Morgan sobbed as his breathing became more and more hurried.

"Where does it hurt Morgan? It's important." Patrick asked and he watched as Morgan raised his hand to his chest, unable to speak more than a few words at a time.

"Ok, Morgan, you're having a panic attack. Just try to slow your breathing down whilst I try to find a paper bag or something." Patrick explained as he turned round and opened the glove box to see what he could find.

"Dad, here!" Rory shouted as he pulled out a paper bag from the pocket in the seat. Patrick was at the jelly beans that had been in the bag rolled all over the floor before passing the bag to Patrick who told him to give it straight to Morgan.

"Morgan, breath into the bag and it'll help get your breathing under control." Patrick explained as he anxiously listened to Morgan's breathing, sighing as it started to get under control again.

"Dad, I don't like it. I want to get out." Morgan sobbed as he looked at his Dad. Patrick looked into his son's eyes and could see the fear that was building in them and had to look away for a moment to compose himself.

"Morgan, look at me. You will get out of here very soon. Help will be here at any time and they'll get us out." Patrick explained calmly but he could see Morgan getting worked up again.

"What...what about my leg?" Morgan asked quietly as he tried pulling it out from under Lara's seat where it was trapped causing him to shout in pain.

"Hey, hey! That's not going to help. Once the paramedics arrive they will help get it free, ok? But until then we just have to sit tight and be brave." Patrick explained before turning round to look out of the windscreen. He noticed that some of the smoke had cleared and he could see into the car that had smashed into them, the drive slumped over his steering wheel. Patrick then turned to look at Lara who was still unconscious when in the distance Patrick could hear the sound of sirens approaching. Help had finally arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Just to say thank you for the reviews I got for the last chapter, it really helps in motivating me for the next chapter so keep them coming for this chapter! Also, any suggestions for doctors and nurses are welcome and can be from any series. I am definitely including Dillon, Abs, Simon, Charlie, Duffy and Harry but other suggestions are welcome! Thank you!_

**Chapter 4:**

In the distance, the ambulance came to a halt, doors opened and slammed shut and voices could be heard as they planned how they were going to do things. As Patrick sat in his seat, he didn't feel any more relaxed as he had no idea how long it would take them to reach their car as he had no idea how bad it was behind them. He knew Lara needed help urgently as well as Morgan but he had no way of getting their attention. ,

"Dad, I want to get out!" Morgan cried from the back of the car. Patrick turned around and could see tears still falling as Morgan shook with shock. Rory was trying his best to comfort his younger brother but Patrick could see he was struggling.

"Morgan, calm down! Help is near and they will get to us as soon as they can." Patrick explained as he tried to look out of the back window to see how far away help was. He could see the yellow figures edging their way closer only a few cars away.

"Daddy, I really don't like it. What if I never get out?" Morgan cried as he tried to free his foot from under the seat, scrunching his face up in pain as he did so.

"Morgan, please stop! You'll only make it worse! You will get out." Patrick exclaimed as he managed to reach over to grab Morgan's hand to try and calm him down.

"I don't like being trapped." Morgan explained quietly as he looked at his Dad. It was meant to be such a good day and it had all gone wrong. Patrick looked at his youngest son and could see the fear fresh in his eyes and he had only seen this one other time. Morgan was 6 years old at the time and they had been playing hide and seek. Morgan decided to hide in the large cupboard in the bathroom and had ended up getting stuck in it as he was unable to open the door. He was in there for an hour until Lara finally found him sobbing his heart out with fear of being left there. Ever since that accident he had never liked not being able to move and Patrick really couldn't blame him for still feeling like that three years on.

"Why isn't Mum moving?" Rory asked worryingly. He'd picked up some medical knowledge over the years with both parents being doctors and knew it was never a good thing if someone wasn't moving.

"She's hit her head but she'll be ok." Patrick explained. He didn't have any idea if Lara was going to be ok as he had no idea of the full extent of the damage but he didn't want Morgan to get anymore worked up than he already was.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Patrick heard the familiar voices of Josh and Comfort making their way closer towards them, squeezing in between all the cars.

"Right, who have we got here then?" Josh asked as he began to open one of the doors as much as it could go, completely unaware of who was in the car.

"Josh," Patrick said, "it's Patrick." He watched as Josh peered in through the window as the door was hardly opening due to the other cars around them. Patrick watched as Josh looked around and saw everyone was conscious except for Lara. They needed to get her out but it was going to be impossible with all these other cars.

"Can we get this area cleared and access to this car as soon as possible please!" Josh shouted so that the other emergency services knew what needed to be done. Josh looked around to see if there was any way he would be able to gain access to the car when he observed that the car they crashed into was going in the opposite direction to all the others. As Josh looked he knew that Patrick's car will have taken the full impact.

"Patrick, how is everyone?" Josh asked through the slightly open door as he passed in an oxygen mask for Patrick to put on Lara.

"Lara is unconscious and has a nasty head injury but no other obvious injuries. Rory is ok, just cuts and bruises. Morgan's foot is trapped under the seat and he says his head hurts and has been sick." Patrick explained as he watched Josh process all the information in his mind so that he could work out the next steps.

"Morgan, can you wriggle your toes?" Josh asked gently through the crack in the door and could see that he was looking rather pale, traces of tears rolling down his face.

"It hurts." Morgan sobbed as Patrick tried to reach over to hold his hand again. He felt so useless knowing that his son is in so much pain and there is nothing he can do.

"Ok, just try to stay calm." Josh said gently before letting out a smile to Morgan to try and reassure him and Morgan watched as Josh disappeared to go and talk to another paramedic.

Looking out of the window, Patrick could see people starting to clamber out of their cars as the majority of other people were uninjured or had minor injuries. Patrick sighed as he watched the fireman start to move cars out of the car so that they could get better access to theirs, but now that he had stopped moving, he realised how rubbish he felt. He could feel a pain in his lower back and could feel a headache starting but he knew he had to stay strong for his family.

Several more minutes passed before Josh returned, this time bringing Comfort with him. The firemen had managed to tow several cars out of the way so the paramedics now had access to the car so they can start their assessments and get people on their way to hospital.

"Ok Patrick. Here's the plan," Josh started. "We're going to get Lara out first onto a board so we can assess her more easily before taking her in and we'll take Rory with us. We'll then assess Morgan to see how we can free his foot and then bring you two in. Ok?" Josh asked and Patrick agreed as it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

"Right, we'll go get the equipment we need and we'll come straight back." Comfort explained leaving the Spiller's in the car.

"It won't be long now boys." Patrick said. Never had he been so desperate to get out of his car and to the hospital with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello. Sorry about the delay in updating. I am going to Zimbabwe for 10 weeks next month so I've been busy sorting things out for that so I have no idea when I will next be able to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review. _

**Chapter 5:**

Since arriving, the firemen had been working none stop by moving cars and cutting away at the Spiller's car in order to gain better access.

"Right, it's over to you now." The chief fireman explained to Josh as he helped to lift the roof off the car, placing it onto the ground not too far away.

"Ok, Patrick, we're going to get Lara onto a spinal board and get her to the hospital." Josh explained as Comfort arrived with the yellow board in hand, propping it up on what was left of the car frame. Patrick sat in silence as he watched the team gently move Lara, slipping the board behind her allowing her to glide out of the car onto it without a car in the world, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Dad?" Rory said from the back of the car. He really didn't want to stay in the car any longer. He wanted to stay with his Mum as he knew Patrick would have to stay with Morgan and he didn't want her to be alone.

"Yes Rory?" Patrick answered as he discreetly rubbed his hand across his forehead, gently massaging it in the hope that the pain that was increasing would somehow miraculously disappear. As Patrick thought about what he was doing, he sighed. He had never believed in miracles before, always determined to find an answer to what had happened yet now he was wishing for one.

"Can I go with Mum?" Rory asked nervously as he had no idea what his Dad would say.

"You'll have to ask Josh and Comfort, they're in charge." Patrick explained as it was up to them to decide who goes in which ambulance and when.

"Sorry, you'll need to be put on a board with a collar just as a precaution so you'll have to follow behind in the other ambulance." Josh explained as he helped comfort secure the straps on the board Lara was on.

"I don't need a board. I'm fine, just bruised." Rory explained as he began to climb his way out of the car.

"Rory!" Patrick shouted as he didn't want his son to injure himself or put himself at risk. Lara was already in a bad way and Morgan wasn't far behind and the last thing he needed was Rory to deteriorate as well.

"Dad, I'm fine." Rory said as he walked towards Patrick to prove that he was. "Please, let me go with Mum. I'm not any help here anyways." Rory begged watching nervously as Patrick and Josh exchanged looks with one another.

"You need to understand that you could be putting your health at risk if you have a neck injury and refuse spinal care." Josh explained to Rory to ensure he understands what it is that he is doing.

"I understand and I'll tell you if I feel any different. Please, just let me get away from here." Rory begged and Patrick sighed before reluctantly agreeing. He knew Rory was just as stubborn as he was and the last thing Patrick needed was Rory getting worked up as it would only make Morgan worse. Also, Patrick didn't think he could make it through a debate with his son and he knew that he would be going to the hospital so if anything did happen he would be in the best place.

"Ok, let's get going. Fin will be over as soon as he has finished with his patient." Josh announced as he helped Comfort to carry Lara to the ambulance, Rory following behind. Patrick sighed as the last bit of yellow disappeared from his view meaning that it was just him and Morgan left in the car.

"How you doing Morg?" Patrick asked as he turned to face his youngest son. He had his head resting on the back of the seat, tears silently falling down his face. "Morgan?" Patrick called again but he got no response. Patrick turned around fully in his seat, trying to reach to Morgan but the furthest he could manage was to touch his leg. Out of the corner of his eye, Patrick saw a glimpse of fluorescent yellow making its way towards the duo.

"Hey, Patrick!" Fin said cheerily as he made his way over to the car. They were the only people left now as everyone else had been cleared from the other cars and were either in the minor injuries tent or on their way to hospital.

"You need to check on Morgan. He's not replying to me!" Patrick ordered as Fin made his way round the back of the car to where Morgan was.

"Morgan? Can you hear me?" Fin asked tapping him gently on the arm. Morgan slowly lifted his head revealing the dressing that Comfort must have put on his head wound.

"It hurts." Morgan whispered before placing his head back on the seat. Fin looked down and could see his foot was still trapped. They wouldn't be able to do anything until they had got the pain under control otherwise it would be agony for Morgan.

"Ok, Morgan. I'm going to put this collar on you then..." Fin started but as soon as he lifted the collar to put in round Morgan's neck his breathing started to become more rapid.

"No, no. I don't want it!" Morgan screamed as he frantically started moving his head from side to side. Fin quickly lowered the collar, placing it back on the bag before placing his hands on Morgan's shoulders.

"Ok, ok. Just calm down. Take some deep breaths in and out." Fin said calmly in order to try and reduce the panic that Morgan was feeling. Fin glanced over at Patrick and could see that he wasn't looking the greatest as he was also looking rather pale.

"He doesn't like anything that could make him feel trapped. I'd lay off the oxygen mask unless he really needs it too as he won't like it covering his face." Patrick explained and Fin nodded to show that he understood what Patrick was telling him. Fin waited and reassured Morgan whilst he calmed down then made his way round to check on Patrick.

"How are you doing?" Fin asked as he leant over to check on the cut that Patrick had on his head.

"I'm fine, just sort Morgan out." Patrick said sternly. Fin knew that doctors made the worst patients as they still believe that they know what is best and he knew that they wouldn't get far unless he sorted Morgan out first.

"Ok, I've radioed in for a doctor to come as he needs stronger pain relief to what we can give him before we attempt to get him out." Fin explained and Patrick agreed with the plan as it seemed like the best thing to do. All that Patrick could do now was hang tight until a doctor arrived with the appropriate medication and equipment that was needed.


End file.
